ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy
'Appearance' Wendy is an average 15 year old girl with a long hair. She wears a unique design naval-expose T-shirt, knee-length jeans and wore accessories such as pearl necklace, bracelets and shade. Because of her work-out, she has muscle tones on her arms and legs, and she has slightly-tone stomach. She has the average breast size and big bubbly butt, which it was genetic and she prefers not wearing socks as she liked being barefoot, whether at home or walking outside in her sandals. 'Personality' Wendy enjoys doing gymnastics and purposely let her hair grown longer because she thinks it's more beautiful that way. She hates being so girly, resulting her to become more tomboyish but it doesn't mean she can't act somewhat girly. She adores the color pink that she literally painted her room pink as well as having pink pillow, bed and walls. She owns some stuffed animals so it shows she don't mind being girly but she doesn't like being way over-the-top girly. Wendy greatly hate skirts as she doesn't like pervs staring at her butt the moment they get flipped up. However, wearing jeans makes her butt more visible and she becomes insecure of it as many boys kept staring at it. She tried working out to reduce the size but all it did is making it bigger and more firm. 'History' Wendy was born and raise in Bellwood and, due of her dlikes on any girly stereotypes, she becomes tomboyish when growing up. She took gymnastics and martial art classes when she was age 7 and has been doing it ever since, resulting her to become stronger then average Human with speed equal to the world's fastest man once she hits 15 but continues afterward, not wanting stop there. At that moment, she made her own philosophy: that any girl can be beautiful without being so girly. The resulting training grants muscular tone on her arms and legs, as well as six packs, with her body being much more flexible then normal. Wendy soon discovered the Omnitrix as it crashed land near the area she's walking by. It attached itself on her wrist and she discovers the AI is sentient and capable of communicating with her, which annoys her but decides to use the Omnitrix's 10 powerful aliens to defend the innocent and fight crimes. Because of her current body feats, her alien forms becomes several times stronger then any natural aliens. 'Powers And Abilities' Because of her training for her whole life, Wendy is now stronger, faster and more flexible then average human and is above the Human who had great feats on one category, being it strength, speed or agility. This allows her to combat strong foes even when she freshly timed out. All her skill sets can be pass over to her alien forms. 'Equipment' Wendy wields the Prototype Omnitrix that allows her to transform into 10 powerful aliens. It shares all functions as the original, including the ability to alter her body's size and physique, including her breasts and butts. 'Weakness' She can only stay transformed for 10-20 minutes. Having a big bubbly butt is a problem when it comes sneaking in the air vent, as she'll get stuck in tight corner. 'Power Levels' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders